Tama Grumman
Appearance While being an artificial construct, on the surface, Tama almost indisguinshable from an ordinary human. All but appearing to be a girl in her teens despite her age, with her small and delicate looking frame belittling her internals. This is only compounded by her rather fair, nearing pale skin, as if Tama has stayed couped up for the majority of her existence indoors. Personality Clingy and childish, is the best way to describe Tama. Understandably so, as she was abandoned for several decades by her creator. However it isn't as if she's an idiot. Rapidly memorizing/storing newfound information is a rather simple task for her, although it might be called a cheat, considering her origins. Unfortunately, that's all it is, information. Emotions, conscience, intuition, these are things that can't be fully understood simply as information, hence her behavior is more akin to a child couple of years younger than her appeared age. After being seemingly discarded away, Tama just about obeys her current 'owner' with absolute devotion, choosing her as a surrogate parent for herself. To her, so long as she shows an undying loyalty, she will not be thrown away. This is reinforced by the fact that the cause behind her abandonment, was due to not following orders. Backstory Tama was created by a certain kitsune, as an attempt to combine the advantages of both homunculi and androids. However, even after being successful with the project, Tama continued to be modified, with parts changing. Relationships Adriane Moretz: The object of her obsessive devotion, and her current 'Master'. Is willing to perform any task, so long as the vampire wishes for it. Holds absolute adoration and loyalty, and acts like a clingy child towards her. Eleanora Rheinmetall: Tama's relations are somewhat complicated, when it comes to her creator. While she does refer to her as 'Mother', it is far more rare to find her even voicing out her thoughts on her, as if she was avoiding the topic. Ability/Equipment Frame Tama's body is built with a combination of science and magic. In layman's term, she's a hybrid of an Android and a Homunculi. Intriguing enough, this was done to 'simplify' the construction, by solving shortcomings of one with the other. The external surface is a biological shell, resembling humans in both sight and touch. With nerves that run throughout this layer, instead of placing numerous delicate sensors, allows a sense of touch to be covered, simply by converting the electrical impulses from said nerves as electronic signals through the wires and into the core. Hydraulic Movement Contrary to popular methods, she moves neither by muscles nor motors, but by hydraulic pressure. The reddish-brown oil is pumped throughout the body, acting both as lubrication for moving parts, alongside providing a much higher driving force behind every motion, simplifying the amount of components and power required for her to move. This does give the concept of 'bleeding out' a possibility, as puncturing the pipelines will cause the hydraulic fluid to leak out. However, while motors can continue to run with dwindling amounts of oil lubricating the moving parts, or even running completely dry(despite damaging the mechanism), hydraulics is an entirely different story. Multi-Reactor Layout While the common method of powering a portable device is via hydrogen fuel cells, Tama was used to test multiple different power supply designs, and therefore can continue to operate even after the fuel cell is depleted. Weaponry Surprisingly enough, Tama doesn't have any weapons built into her. This comes from the fact that she was built to test newly invented prototypes, and not to test weaponry. However, she is fully capable of operating standard weapons with her hands, or just crushing everything with the sheer physical force from her hydraulically powered limbs. Trivia *Tama is a popular name for cats in Japan, refering to her clingy personality. *Grumman is a reference to Northrop Grumman Category:Arcane Category:Technology Category:Female Category:Kimi's Lime Tree